


Plane Heart

by finnemoreshusband



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnemoreshusband/pseuds/finnemoreshusband
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MJN is close to having it's last flight.  Arthur's not exactly who everyone thinks he is, and Martin won't let him walk away so easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plane Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeamGaston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGaston/gifts).



> Based on a prompt on the Skipthur blog on tumblr (http://thecaptainandthesteward.tumblr.com/post/54891549928/prompt-arthur-shappey-isnt-a-shappey-at-all-hes) for a-bit-nearer-home on tumblr.
> 
> It's really weird ok. Written in a bit of a hurry. Might be missing t's throughout due to keyboard issues.

Martin pulled into the airfield and shut off his van, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand before shoving the keys into his pocket. He sat there a moment, wondering why he thought this would help.

His insomnia had been getting worse lately. Between wondering if he'd made the right decision in staying with MJN and assuring himself that he difinitely had, he just couldn't get his brain to be quiet enough for sleep.

He got out of the van and made his way to GERTI, still not sure why he thought coming here would be useful. Sure, he loved planes, but it wasn't like he can simply take it up for a joy ride to clear his buzzing head.

As he neared the plane, he saw a shadow moving around it. For a moment he thought it was a vandal or something, but then he heard a voice.

“Skip?”

Martin relaxed a bit, realising it wasn't anyone dangerous. “Arthur, what are you doing here this late?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” Arthur said with a little smile.

“Oh, right... I couldn't sleep, is all. I thought, well for some reason I thought spending some time with GERTI might help. That probably sounds mad.”

“It definitely doesn't.”

Martin just gave him a tired smile. Of course _Arthur_ would never think he was mad. “So. Why are you here in the middle of the night? You having trouble sleeping, too?”

“...Sort of.”

“I could leave, if you want,” Martin offered. “I don't want to bother you, and you were here first...”

Arthur reached a hand out as if to grabbed him, but stopped short. “No, you can stay. In fact, please stay. I'd like the company.”

“Alright,” Martin said, recognising the tone Arthur used as one often used by lonely people. “Should we go into the portacabin, or--”

“No, let's go in the plane for a while. That's why you came here, right?”

Martin bit his lip. “Yeah.”

Arthur stuck his hand out again, this time as an invitation. Martin grabbed onto it, holding on as they walked to GERTI.

The door was already open, as if Arthur had been inside already.

“Martin, can I ask you something?”

“Sure.” He knew what Arthur was going to ask. He'd seen the question burning in the steward's eyes for weeks.

“Why'd you stay with us? Don't get me wrong, it's brilliant that you did, but... I know you got that job offer and...”

Martin whispered a sigh. “You know, at first, I wasn't really sure why I stayed. All I wanted was to be a pilot. A professional pilot, a proper professional. The thing that stopped me from taking the job right away was the thought of not knowing how often I'd get to see all of you again. You and your mum and Douglas are important to me.” He hesitated, finally looking up into Arthur's eyes. “...More important than being paid to fly planes,” he said softly. “And then there was the fear, too, of working with new people. I'm not exactly the type of person everyone wants to be friends with. And of course MJN... as daft as it sounds, this company... needs me, kind of. And I like that. That I'm needed, by people I care about.”

“We won't be in business much longer though,” Arthur reminded him, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. “And then what will you do.”

“I have no clue,” Martin admitted, sitting in one of the passenger seats. He waited for Arthur to sit next to him before continuing. “I suppose I won't really be needed anymore, will I?”

“Don't say that, don't say it like we won't all be together anymore. As if we could all just go our separate ways and... not see each other ever again.”

“I don't want that. Even the...” Martin trailed off, fearing what he'd wanted to say might sound too strange.

“The what?”

Martin shook his head, unsure. “The plane. GERTI. What happens to GERTI when MJN stops?”

Arthur laughed, but it wasn't a happy laugh. “Mum says there are two options. Scrap or... Dad.”

“Oh. Gordon is...” Martin scowled. “But I mean I wouldn't want her to be scrapped.”

“There's a lot more to it than that,” Arthur explained. “But I should decide soon, just to be ready.”

“You should decide soon? Why you, I mean, wouldn't Carolyn decide something like that?”

Arthur shook his head. “It has to be me. It's really complicated. And I don't really like complicated things. But you know that. Silly old Arthur...”

“Hey,” Martin turned in his seat, facing Arthur. “I don't hear you talk like this very often. Are you sure you should be offering to listen to my problems and not the other way around?”

“Actually, that's partly why I asked you to stay.”

“Okay.”

“Do you feel a... connection? To GERTI, I mean. But not like a regular connection like to a toy or something. Like something you might be a little worried to admit because people might think it's strange.”

Martin leaned away a little. “How do you know that?”

“Because GERTI feels attached to you, too.”

“Are you mocking me?”

“No, Skip. Of course not.”

“Why would you say something like that?” Martin knew Arthur, of all people, would never mock anyone. But what else could he be doing?”

“Because it's true.”

“What does that mean? GERTI is a plane.”

“Yeah, and planes are... conscious. We can think and feel and...”

“Wait, what? 'We'? Arthur...” Martin stood and took a few steps backward.

“Martin will you please just listen to me. I need your help. I'm trying to make a major decision here, and you're the only one who can help me.”

Martin stayed quiet, keeping his eyes on Arthur. Honestly, he was worried about him. “Why.”

“You're the only one I trust talking to about it. I mean, there's Mum, but she's just stuck me with this decision and I don't know what to do. You're my best friend and you're the only one who would understand me. The only one who would believe me.”

“About what?”

“I'm GERTI.”

Martin grew frustrated, and a bit disappointed. “No, you're Arthur. You're standing right in front of me. And how can you be GERTI, were _in_ GERTI.”

“It's complicated.”

“Arthur, you know... if this is some kind of elaborate plot to get me to take a hint, I got it. You can stop now.”

Arthur looked confused. “A hint about what?”

“That you're not interested in me. I know that and that's why I never said anything because it was so obvious and I didn't want to embarrass myself.”

“Obvious? You mean you... me?”

Blush crept up Martin's neck, bringing his cheeks to a hot red. “You really didn't know?”

“No. Wish I had though.”

“Why?”

“Why d'you think?”

“Oh.”

“Martin I wouldn't lie to you, or try to trick you, or anything like that. You know me.”

“Do I?” Martin asked, taking a cautious step forward. “Because a minute ago you told me you were an aeroplane.”

“I am.”

“But you're a person, I can see you, standing there.”

“Planes are different from people. We have bodies, and we have spirits, just like humans, but they're not physically bound to each other.”

“This doesn't make any sense.”

“It's sort of like... the person you see standing here is a manifestation of my consciousness.”

“But you're there. You're solid and _really_ human.”

“I didn't say I was a ghost.”

“No, you're just an aeroplane.”

“I'm sorry. Maybe company wasn't such a good idea. Maybe I'll just let whatever happens, happen. You should go home and sleep. Long flight tomorrow.”

Martin left in silence.

 

* * *

 

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Martin asked his co-pilot.

Douglas shrugged. “I'm just sensing a lot of tension. Between you and our favourite steward. And not the usual kind.”

Martin glared at him. “We sort of had an argument last night.”

“You and Arthur did?”

“Yes. He was saying things that didn't make any sense.”

“I think he's having a hard time,” Douglas said seriously. “We all know how MJN is going right now.”

“I know.”

“And he's obviously worried about Carolyn. I'm not sure why but the way he's been acting lately... it's like he doesn't plan on sticking around.”

“What?”

“I can't explain it. It's just a feeling.”

Martin looked down. Why would Arthur leave once MJN comes to an end?

 

* * *

 

 

Once again sleep avoided Martin that night. They'd checked into their hotel rooms (Douglas and Martin to one, Carolyn and Arthur to the neighboring one) and immediately tried to get the rest they needed for the flight home.

But Martin was wide awake, thinking about what Arthur had said. He sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and rubbing his eyes.

He stood, working his way through the dark to the door. He wasn't sure where he was going to go, but as he left he room, he saw Arthur leaving his at the same time.

They spotted each other, quietly closing the doors behind them and walking toward each other.

“Hi,” Martin said.

“Hi. Are you still mad?”

“I don't know,” Martin admitted. “I don't know. But say it's true. That you really are GERTI. What happens to you? If GERTI gets scrapped.”

“I'm not sure. Why don't we go talk somewhere?”

Martin nodded and they went downstairs to he lounge. “So?”

“Are you going to listen this time?”

“Yeah.”

“What made you change your mind?”

“You don't lie. Or try to trick people. You're the least malevolent person ever and I trust you. So, if you tell me this is real, that you're telling me the truth, I'll do my best to believe you.”

“Thanks.” He waited for Martin's nod to continue. “But I don't know what happens if I get scrapped. I don' know if I stay... conscious, or if I just... stop.”

Martin began to shake his head. “Arthur you can't risk that.”

“But my other option is Dad. And...”

“Wait. If you're... GERTI's spirit, are Carolyn and Gordon...”

“Oh, no,” Arthur explained. “They're regular people. But Dad, Gordon, got me just after they were married. And... well most airplanes have spirits. All the ones I've met have anyway, but I've heard there are some who don't. To be honest I don't know how it works, but I know I always preferred spending time with humans. It was easy enough, I look like any person. But I didn't always fit in. Well, you know, sometimes I don't know things or think I know things that aren't quite true. It's because I didn't grow up just as a human. It's hard to be away from my body for long. My metal body, so I missed out on a lot of things human kids get.”

“So you were a kid? Carolyn and Gordon took you in?”

“Sort of. Generally people don't know about us but I was so curious that they found me and just, decided they wanted to keep me around. It was nice. I might not really be their son but I felt like it. Well, Carolyn's. Not so much Gordon's.”

“Understandable.”

“Yeah,” Arthur said softly. “That's why I don't...”

“Can I help you? Can I do anything?”

“Tell me what I should do?”

“God, Arthur, I wish I knew what to say. But this is your life... I can't make that decision.”

“I know. But I don't want to make it either.”

Martin nodded, reaching out to cover Arthur's hands with his own. “I'm sorry.”

 

* * *

 

 

“You can't let him do it,” Martin argued. He was talking to Carolyn over the phone. “There has to be something else. Someone else who wants to buy GERTI.”

“I'm sorry, Martin, but there's no one interested in it. And it's his decision.” After a long pause, she added, “You think I want this? For my son? But he's not like other children, Martin. His life is different than ours.”

“But--”

“Martin. GERTI isn't scheduled to be dismantled until tomorrow morning. Maybe you could go talk to him. Before.”

“Before he dies?”

“We don't know he'll die.”

“We don't know he'll live.”

“No. We don't. Goodnight, Martin.”

“Goodnight, Carolyn.” Martin hung up and ran out of his flat, pushing his van to its limits as he sped to the scrapyard.

 

* * *

 

 

“Arthur? Arthur are you here?” Martin shouted as he walked around the fence. He didn't know if there was security doing rounds, but he really didn't care much.

“Martin?” Arthur's voice came from the distance, and he finally appeared on the other side of the fence. “What are you doing here?”

“One of two things. Either saying goodbye, or offering you another choice.”

“What choice?”

“I thought of it on the way over. Arthur, you know people aren't... we're not killed if we lose an arm, or a leg.”

“I know.”

“Well maybe you're the same way. Maybe there are parts of your metal body that can be... that you can live without, as long as we keep a part of it whole.”

“What part?”

“I don't know. It depends on what part you want, I guess. Some people think our lives are in our brains, others think it's in our hearts, or somewhere else, I don't know. Where do you think yours is?”

“Er, the... the radio, I guess.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

Martin nodded, determined. “Okay then. Now, the question is, do want to live without your entire metal body? Would you be okay just... keeping a small part of it with you.”

Arthur just looked at him, not saying anything.

“Arthur?”

“What if it doesn't work? What if we rip the radio out and it... it's like ripping your heart out? Don't you think that might kill me?”

“Maybe,” Martin admitted. “But maybe it'd be like surgery. And this part of you would live rather than all of you dying. But it's up to you, I just wanted you to know of the possibility.”

Arthur put his hands on the fence, fingers curling around the wire. “How are you gonna get inside?”

Martin smiled, relieved, and jumped onto the fence, climbing over he top. He landed on the other side in front of Arthur. “You ready?”

“Yes.”

But neither of them moved. Instead, they just stood where they were, looking at each other.

Neither was really sure who moved first, but suddenly their lips were touching. Martin kissed him hard, full of adrenaline.

Arthur chuckled as they pulled apart. “It's not to weird for you.”

Martin found himself unable to contain his laughter.

“What?” Arthur asked.

“Of course. Of course _I_ would fall for an _aeroplane_.”

Arthur joined in his giggling, grabbing him at the waist and holding him close. He hugged him for a moment, before grabbing his hand. “Come on, I'm this way.”


End file.
